


The Beginning of a Crush

by mrillumiludy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bullying, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrillumiludy/pseuds/mrillumiludy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Transfer student gets bullied and Coco comes to the rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of a Crush

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction so plz enjoy

I walked down the halls of the Beacon with my head down. I heard whispers and laughs as I walked down the halls. I sighed inside. I knew what they were probably saying behind my back. That I was a freak, that I was an animal because I had fox ears and a tail. Yes, I Vivian Vulpes am a fox faunus.  
I just kept on walking with my head down until felt a sharp tug on the base of my tail. I gasped in pain and dropped all my books. I fell onto the floor and looked around.   
“Wow, it is real. What a freak.” laughed someone. “Please stop!” I screamed out,but it didn't stop and now they began to notice my ears. I felt a sharp twist and pull on my ears and I cried again in pain. I began sobbing. Suddenly one of them whispers. “Look its the bunny freak too.” Soon a female bunny faunus was shoved next to me and my tormentors turned their attention to her. I saw her at first try to fight back but she was slapped down and they began pulling on her ears. Then our tormentors switched their attention between us.   
“Hey! You only need one of us just focus on me, she hasn't done anything wrong.” cried the bunny faunus but they ignored her and pulled on my tail again. I began sobbing again. “Just leave me alone! I haven't done anything wrong, just let me go!” I sobbed. Suddenly a voice rang out. “Leave them alone!” I opened my eyes and saw a girl with very fashionable clothes and a beret and sunglasses stand between us and our tormentors. A very dangerous aura radiated outward from her as she glared at them. “Fine whatever.” murmured the tormentors and they left.   
“Velvet are you ok?” she said to the bunny faunus.  
“I'm fine.”replied Velvet the bunny faunus.   
“And what about you?” she held her hand out.  
“I-i'm F-fine.” I said wiping my tears.   
“I'm Coco and this is Velvet.” Introduced the girl.  
“Hi I'm Vivian.”   
“Oh so you're the new transfer student from Atlas right.”  
“yes I am.”   
“Well welcome to Beacon. I'm sorry this is what happened on your first day here.”  
“T-thanks for stopping them.”  
That was how I began to crush on Coco.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mating Seasons(is there more to say?) PART 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097998) by [mrillumiludy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrillumiludy/pseuds/mrillumiludy)




End file.
